Mario vs. Donkey Kong 3: The Kong Family Returns
Mario vs. Donkey Kong 3: The Kong Family Returns By Ryan Kooperatore System: DS Rated: E Graphics: 3D Genre: Adventure Music: Donkey Kong Music Controls A or X: Jump B or Y: Use weapons Control Pad: Walk Y: Hold to run Items Mushroom: Gives you extra health. Your maximum health is five hits. Fire Flower: Burn enemies with these. Super Leaf: This turns you into Raccoon Mario. Cape Feather: This looks like a job for... Cape Mario! Starman: This can make you invincible for fifteen seconds. Special Items Color Switches: They can make outlined blocks solid. They come in three different colors: red, blue, and yellow. Found in World 1. Water Valve: This controls how shallow or how deep the water is. Found in World 2. Bulldozers: They can get rid of piles of snow. There's a bulldozer sign to let you know. They won't hurt you. Found in World 3. Rock and Lava Switches: They can lower the lava and break the rocks that block your path. Found in World 4. Electro Switches: These blue things can destroy force fields that get in the way. Found in World 5. Light Switches: These white switches can make light bulbs appear. Found in World 6. Note: You can go to each level and beat the Kongs in each world any time you want. A Mini Mario is at the end of each level. Story In DK'S treehouse, the Kongs are hatching up a plan. DK: DK want more Mini Marios! Diddy: We'll think of something. Dixie: How about if we scatter them all over the place? Funky: That's cool, Dixie dude! Cranky: I think it's ridiculous! Swanky: I'm bored. I want to quiz somebody! Cranky: Those Mini Marios always get on my nerves! Wrinkly: Now, dear, don't be such a grouch. This well-made plan won't go wrong, right? Funky: Yeah! What goes around comes around! DK: Let's get Mario! All: YEAH!!! Meanwhile in the Mario Toy Company, Mario and the Toads are talking about the Mini Marios. Red Toad: I heard about the opening day three weeks ago! Purple Toad: We make Mini Marios all the time! Yellow Toad: So, lots and lots of customers bought the Mini Marios. I'll make some calculations on my computer... Suddenly, Donkey Kong appears! Green Toad: Aw, no! Not again! Blue Toad: You've come to steal the Mini Marios again! Orange Toad: Pleeeease don't take them! You did it twice! DK takes the Mini Marios in a bag. Mario: Hey, come back here, you big monkey! You're not getting away with this! DK runs away. Mario: Hey, what are you doing? Get back here! Levels World 1: Grass Jungle (DKC Forest) Switcheroo: This easy level has color switches and Shy Guys. Shy Guy Attack: This stage is OVERFLOWING with Shy Guys! Vine Climb: In this place, you can climb vines to reach higher places. There are Piranha Plants in this level. Diddy's Vine Race (DKC Boss) Diddy: You wanna race me? Well, I have the perfect vine-climbing race! While this area quickly scrolls up, you can grab Fire Flowers to slow Diddy down, grab Mushrooms when you have lost some health, or grab Starmen to put him into second place! Watch out for his coconuts! Here's what he says when you reach the finish line. Diddy: *huff... puff... harf... hoorf...* Wow. You're good at this race. Here's your reward! Green Toad: Thanks for saving me, Mario! World 2: Water Jungle (DKC Underwater) Sink or Swim: The first level has water valves and Cheep Cheeps. Blooper Battle: TONS of Bloopers in this stage! They're everywhere! Underwater Underworld: This stage is underwater, so you can breathe in it, and it has Blurps and Water Piranhas. Swanky's Quiz (DKC2 Swanky's Showroom) Swanky: Step right up, Mario! We have some questions for you! If you're a DK expert, answer the questions that follow. 1. What is the name of the armadillo boss in DK64? A: Army Dillo 2. How many bananas does it take to earn an extra life? A: 100 3. Who does Fire Necky remind you of? A: Moltres 4. Who is DK's main enemy? A: King K. Rool Swanky: Okay, here's the last question! Ready, Mario? 5. Who did DK capture in the original Nintendo game? A: Pauline Swanky: Not bad! Heeeeeeere's your grand prize! Blue Toad: Thank you for saving me, Mario! World 3: Ice Jungle (DKC Snow) Diggin' Up the Snow: This first stage has bulldozers to push the snow that blocks you out of your way. Bumpty Time: This place has LOTS of Bumpties! Blizzard!: This cold level has trees that you can climb, and a few Bumpties and Frost Piranhas. Dixie's Snowball Toss (DKC3 Snow) Dixie: Wanna snowball-throwing competition? Let's see who throws the snowballs farthest! This is easy. All you have to do is power up with the throw meter. If it reaches the top and you press A, your snowball will fly into the air and fall onto the ground. Dixie: I didn't know you were that good. Here's your reward! Orange Toad: Thanks, Mario! World 4: Fire Jungle (DKC2 Lava) Rocks 'n' Lava: The first stage has two main types of switches. The red switch is to make the lava go lower. The brown switch breaks down the piles of rock that get in your way. Also, there are Firebars to avoid. Podoboo Attack: This level has Podoboos EVERYWHERE! Avoid them, or you're toast! Eruption!: This hot level has fire and lava to avoid. Don't forget the rocks and Putrid Piranhas! Funky's Flight (DKC2 Boss) Funky: What's up, Mario man? I have a race to challenge you to! An eruption starts. Funky: Uh oh! Time to start, dude! This race is a teeny bit tougher than Diddy. Avoid the rocks, fireballs, and lava waves, and grab some Mushrooms and Fire Flowers to throw him into the lava, or Starmen will help. Funky: That was awesome! Here's your reward, Mario dude! Red Toad: Thanks for saving me! World 5: Electric Jungle (DKC Factory) KA-ZAP!: The first place has electrical switches to get rid of force fields that block your way. Also, there are Sparks. Spark Stampede: Sparks here and there, EVERYWHERE!!! This level can give you quite a shock! Thunderstorm!: This shocking stage has lightning bolts, so avoid them! There are also some Sparks and Pale Piranhas. Cranky's Lab (DKC3 Factory) Cranky: I've been waiting for you! How about a little experimenting? This easy boss battle has electro switches. Cranky will block the whole stage with force fields. Make them disappear with electro switches. Now, you'll battle Cranky himself. He'll just throw potions at you. If one hits you, you'll lose some health! Jump on him three times and you beat him! Cranky: Ouch! That hurts! All right, here's your reward. Yellow Toad: Thank you, Mario! World 6: Dark Jungle (DKC2 Haunted House) Who turned out the Lights?: The first stage has light bulbs to help you through the darkness. This stage contains Boos and Eeries. Boo Battle: There are Boos all over the place! Spooked Out!: The third place has Ghost Guys, Boos, Eeries, and Dry Bones. Wrinkly's Dark Basement Wrinkly: Well, hello, Mario! I've been expecting you. If you don't like the dark, here it is! This is similar to Cranky. There are light switches instead of electro switches. When you reach the end of the stage, Wrinkly will call out Boos to attack you. Avoid them and jump on her three times. Wrinkly: You don't like the dark? Well, here's a little surprise, dearie. Purple Toad: Thanks, Mario! World 7: DK Jungle (DKC Jungle) Bananastorm!: The first stage has bananas falling from the sky. WATCH OUT! Also, there are Snifits, Bob-ombs, and Dull Bones. Boneyard: This place has TONS of skeletal Koopas! Dry Bones, Dull Bones, Red Bones, Dark Bones, EVERYWHERE!!! Raiding DK's Treehouse: The last stage before the final battle! Ready? Here's how it goes. There are seven different stages you can choose from folloed by one that leads to DK. The final stage has a Mini Mario at the end of it. Stage 1: The green stage has vines and Shy Guys. Stage 2: The blue stage has water valves and Diver Guys. Stage 3: The white stage has bulldozers and Skater Guys. Stage 4: The red stage has lava switches, rock switches, and Miner Guys. Stage 5: The gray stage has electro switches and Robot Guys. Stage 6: The purple stage has light switches and Ghost Guys. Stage 7: The final stage has color switches and Spear Guys. Defeat the two Spear Guys that guard the last Mini Mario and grab it. Final Showdown with DK (DK64 Jungle Japes Boss) DK: Huh? Mario rushes in. Mario: I have the Mini Marios, you have to get out of here! DK: DK want battle! Hoo hoo hoo hoo HAAAR! Phase 1: Donkey Kong will simply attack with big punches. Just jump on him and he'll stomp his feet to make bananas rain on you. When you jump on him three times, the strategy will change. Phase 2: The final battle is a vine-climbing race, just like Diddy, with the screen quickly scrolling up. Only this time, he'll drop bananas on you and punch you, and the race is longer. It takes three minutes to get to the finish line. You can grab Mushrooms to gain health, and grab Fire Flowers to slow him down. When you win the race, the Mini Marios will cut the vines with scissors and DK will fall. DK: WAAAAAAAH! Donkey Kong lands on a pillow, which is an elevator, and it takes him to the treehouse. Mario: Never mind, DK. You can stay. DK: Okay! Toads: Hooray! Everybody has a celebration at DK's treehouse. The food is fruit (including bananas), and there's a dance party! You beat the game! You can still play, though! Did you like this submission? 1. Wave Joe Met 2. Crystal Telly 3. Jet Flame Met (he can fly, but not very high) 4. Snake Bulldozer 5. Skull Jumper 6. Gyro Ape (shoots "Gyro Attack" style blades) 7. Mega Man Bomb Block 8. Elite Slimetool 9. Crystal Robintaur 10. Jet Flame Ninjun 11. Pickman Bulldozer 12. Swinging Fire Metool 13. Crystal Ape 14. Sonic Fiend Elite Ben K Purple Cheep Cheep Fire Raptor-Plant Sand Bro. Kero Swim Metall Momole Blade Boomerang Pickaxers Green Goblimp Aggro-Rexicon Koopa Toada Koopa Para-Toada Bunburn Forest Koopa Toada Stego Bandlekoot Gem Throwilla Spiny Shroomba Frankenkoopa Toadas Ninja Whackrabbit Stumpiranha Shroom Stumpiranha Mer-Bros. Stonephin Yosharky Bee Ninji Mario-Masked Kritter Yoshrex Klampon Kobble Fernski Kong-Tron Voltraita Stashrimp Koopfin Honey Griz 1. Ninja Robbit 2. Beetle Wheeler 3. Chain Met 5. Electric Fan Monkey 6. Snorkel Mega Met 7. Four-Gun Blaster 8. Parachute Hopper 9. Primal Bandlekoots 10. Chunborg 11. Pink Cloud Bomber 12. Star Colton 13. Sand Zettaur 14. Heel Power Cold Crusher 15. Emerald Flame Blazer